Communication between computing devices and applications executing at computing devices is a recurring technological challenge. Traditionally, computing device communication has utilized a bus I/O structure. Applications send communication requests to an operating system. The operating system then communicates with hardware via an Input/Output (I/O) bus, such as a Peripheral Component Interconnected (PCI) bus, to implement the communication request.